Mirage III-Malice
by Abi
Summary: The third and final chapter to the "Mirage" series...expect the unexpected. The weirdest part yet.


****

TITLE: _Malice_

****

AUTHOR: Abi Walters

****

DISCLAIMER: I own no one in this story with the exception of Violetmon, the "Force", and Goldemon.**__**

_____________________________________________________________________________

****

Malice

The Final Chapter of the "Mirage" Series

_______________________________________________________________________

Mimi Tachekawa lay awake, suffering from worry and insomnia. Now that Violetmon had turned herself human in some mysterious way, Mimi not only worried about her trying to take the boy of her dreams from her, but there was also a deep, dark secret Mimi had dreamt about, and believed in, but never mentioned before, or hardly admitted it to herself. It was a crazy idea, and yet…

She knew Violetmon.

~

Violet was spirited and happy with the eight Digi-destined children. Matt, of course, was her personal favorite, and everyone treated her as an equal, or more than that, with the dignity she possessed to have turned mortal to free herself from the Force's spell.

There was one Digi-destined, however, that seemed to steer clear of Violet's path.

"Mimi, why can't you just be nice to Violet for once?" Sora asked her best friend indignantly. "She's gone through a really tought time…"

"You will never know," Mimi scorned.

Sora sighed. "It's about Matt, isn't it?" she queried suspiciously. Mimi looked shocked that she knew, but nodded.

"Come on, Mimi, back home you have plenty of cute guys drooling at your feet," Sora continued. "How is Matt different from any of them?"

"He hates me," sighed Mimi. "_That's _what's different.'

"You know he doesn't hate you."

"Sure. Whatever." Mimi looked at Sora angrily. "He barely even speaks to me." There was a moment of silence, and then Mimi blurted, "Go play with your new friend and leave me alone, okay?"

Sora narrowed her brown eyes. "You really _are _a snob." She turned her sneakered heel and walked huffily to meet Tai and the others, who were crowded around a campfire that was started with the help of Agumon, and they were all laughing wholeheartedly. Mimi's eyes welled with tears.

"It's not just that, Sora," she whispered to herself. "Oh, Violetmon, how could you do this to me?" Mimi buried her face in her hands. "Sisters are supposed to be best friends."

Mimi's blurred eyesight caught glimpse of the sparkling stars. They reminded her of a dream she'd had, and could hardly believe it was real…they reminded her of the first time she saw them, arising from her small, pink Digi-egg…

****

*flashback*

~

A small pixie, no larger than a human's thumb and floating in the color pink, emerged from her Digi-egg the same time as her equally small Digimon twin, who was swirling in an aura of violet.

Elecmon, the small but brave guardian of the baby Digimon in Primary Village, looked down at the two beautiful little fairies and beamed. "Wow, Violetmon and Fuschiamon! You don't see Digimon like _that _every day! And they're twins!"

Fuschiamon blinked her large brown eyes, her wings still frozen to her sides. She looked toward her sister, who was equally as pretty.

It was days before they could utter a word, either of them. Fairy Digimon, unlike most Digimon, aren't able to Digivolve unless used as a protection by a human. Instead, their powers increase day by day and they grow, like humans can, but they get no larger than maybe a 12 year old girl.

Loyal Elecmon was amazed at the way Fuschiamon and Violetmon got along together. They'd spread their sparkling wings and float over fields of flowers and shimmering rivers. Wingless Digimons would watch in envy as the two girls laughed together, their giggles high pitched and bubbling.

The evil Force by then had taken little control of the Digital World, but still had enough power so that she was feared. Her ebony shadow cast a deep feeling of dread in the hearts of whoever beheld her black presence.

Entering the Primary Village in a sable fog, 12 years before the present, the newborns and those looking after them were sent in hysteria, reminded of the horrible stories that had heard about this female demon.

The shadow was so hugely immense it seemed unreal. The voice booming from it was obviously female, but deep and raspy.

Poor Elecmon, trembling in fear, stood his ground. "Wh-what do you want?"

The Force laughed. "I want many things, foolish Elecmon. Power, all living things to fear me…the Digital World to belong to me." She narrowed her transparent eyes, embedded into the shadows. "But for now, I need a Digimon that will obey me."

"Wh-why?" trembled Elecmon.

"Because to obtain power, I need to let you all know what I can do! Hand one over!"

Fuschiamon and Violetmon were shivering in fright behind a thick oak tree. That, however, didn't hide the shimmering colored aura surrounding them. The Force galred, and moved closer to the duo. "I want one of them," she said, clearly meaning the two pixies.

"Wh-what do you want them for?" Elecmon demanded.

"They look youthful and obedient," the Force retorted.

Violetmon, wanting to protect her sister from lifelong misery, stepped forward. "Take me."

The Force chuckled. "Very well then-"

"Wait! You can't!" Fuschiamon cried, grabbing her sister's arm. "Fly away, Violet! Fly away! You can't let her take you!"

Violetmon looked horrified, but floated above the ground in pursuit of escape. But before either could get any further, a writhing, snakelike black wisp of wind entwined itself around Violetmon. Trying to break free, she cried out to her sister, "Fuschia! Get away! Hurry!"

Fuschia looked horrified, but lifted her wings higher. 

"Oh, no you don't!" The Force sent out a ray of black dust toward the fleeing Fuschiamon. "Since you decided to break my rules, I will now punish you for what you tried to do! You, Fuschiamon, will now become mortal!"

"No!" Violetmon screamed, and Fuschiamon looked petrified, unable to move.

The black dust snaked its way toward the pink pixie, and sent her flying into oblivion. Her screams could be heard from miles around, a streak of rose following her path.

"What did you do to her?" cried the captured and angry Violetmon.

"She will now be banished to a mortal, human life in the humans' world!" laughed the Force evilly. "Now you realize my cruelty! And you will all now bow before me and my power!"

A trembling Elecmon motioned the other Digimon to follow his example, and fell to his knees.

On that same minute, the same hour, a baby girl was born to Mr. and Mrs. Tachekawa of Terrace View Heights, Japan. She had curls of brunette hair and deep brown eyes. Mrs. Tachekawa looked at her new child in sheer happiness.

"I think I'll call her Mimi."

~

****

*end flashback*

Mimi rose from her seat on a blanket of leaves and walked toward the campfire. She had no actual idea of her past life, but she had seen it in dreams, and was sure it was real.

"Violet," she said solemnly. "I need to talk to you."

Violet looked confused, but stood up and followed Mimi away from the campfire and the rest of the children. Next to each other, Matt noticed how very much alike they looked…

"Thank you," whispered Mimi. "I never got to tell you."

Violet looked truly bewildered. "For what, Mimi?"

"For volunteering yourself. To save me from the Force."

Violet raised an eyebrow. "I'm really sorry, Mimi, I don't know what you could possibly be talking about…"

Mimi shook her head and grabbed Violet's shoulders. "No! No, Violet! It's me! You know me! I'm your sister!"

Violet gasped and clasped a hand to her heart. There was a moment of silence as she examined Mimi's face. "Oh my God…it's…it's really you, isn't it, Fuschia?"

Mimi nodded, exasperated. "Yes, and I'm sorry about the jealousy. About Matt, and everything. I wanted him so badly, you know?" She tried to keep her voice to a whisper, but Violet wasn't really listening to her words. Tears filling her deep lavender eyes, she pulled Mimi in a hug. "I can't believe it's you," Violet told her, wiping her eyes.

Sora was guiltily sneaking glances at them. She nearly toppled over backwad when she saw Violet hugging Mimi.

"Ah, I knew Mimi would find out sooner or later," said Gabumon dreamily.

"About what?" Matt asked, thoroughly confused, since they were all out of eavesdropping range.

Gabumon grinned, baring his pointed teeth. "Mimi is Violet's sister."

Matt almost fell off his seat.

"Wh-what did you say, Gabumon?" he asked him.

"I said, Mimi is Violet's sister," Gabumon replied shortly, like it was the most obvious thing he could think of to say.

By this time, all of the Digi-destined were crowded around Gabumon. The rest of the Digimon looked uninterested, like it was old news. "I'll tell you the story, then," Gabumon began. "It all started with Elecmon and two baby Digimon named Violetmon and Fuschiamon…"

~

From the sky, two watchful eyes glared upon the children. Ladydevimon's form floated above the treetops, barely visible against the night sky.

"So, they have both become mortal now?" she chuckled. "They will be harder to get rid of as a duo, that's for certain. But this state of being makes them quite vulnerable."

Ladydevimon, in all actuality, wasn't exactly the true Ladydevimon who had once been destroyed by Angewomon. She had come back, the Force. And untrue to her word, she was going to kill them off. One by one.

Abandoning her body and becoming the massive black shadow that was her true form, She had a plan. Better than before, the most clever yet, for someone without a brain. She noticed the way the two girls had been fighting over that devastatingly good-looking blonde kid. It was, in fact, their downfall, and they didn't know it.

Now Matt would be their undoing.

The full moon shone bright as day. The nine sleeping children were huddled together, trying to ward out of the chill. Releasing the black, snakelike vines of wind she had once used on Violetmon, she wrapped them around Matt's unconscious form and hurled him in the air, not releasing her grip.

Matt's blue eyes slowly blinked open. "Wh-where am I?"

The Force laughed. "I'm back, Ishida."

Matt glared at her, despite the fact he was maybe 80 feet in the air. "What are you gonna do to me?"

"Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you. I only need to…use you a bit."

Matt's eyes widened in fear, a side of him that was rarely shown. The massive black shadow lowered him and dropped him in a clearing, and, before he knew what was happening, she overtook his form. His soul drifted out of his body, inanimate.

Matt, now the Force, narrowed his sapphire eyes and stepped forward in the moonlight.

"This ought to cause quite some chaos," she said in Matt's voice. Matt's figure headed back to the clearing where the eight remaining children slept, without good intentions.

Violet felt a presence in her dream and jolted awake. Blinking her large, violet eyes, she saw Matt standing not three feet from her, his eyes glaring and an evil look spread across his face.

"Matt! What are you doing up?" she asked him, secretly terrified of the glare he wore. It looked vaguely familiar…

He turned to face her. "Violet," she heard him say, "Don't talk to me."

Violet's eyes widened in shock. "Wh-what?" she stammered.

"You heard me," he said, his tone evil. "I'm gonna kill you."

"You'll kill me?" she creid. "Matt-wake up! What are you saying?"

The crest under his green tank top glowed a burning, almost painful, crimson. His eyes were like flamings, and his voice was almost monotone. Violet stood up, shaking wildly. "Who are you and what do you want?" she asked in suspicion.

"I'm Matt," the Force lied. "Now, obey me, you dumb bitch, or I'll kill you."

"If you're really Matt," Violet stammered, "play this." Picking up a sleek, silver object, she chucked it at his feet.

It was Matt's harmonica.

Matt's form picked it up without interest. "I have no time for silly things like this." He released his grip on the instrument and threw it in the woods, and then handed Violet a knife. "If you want your life spared," he continued in a menacing tone, "kill your sister." He grinned. "And then run away. And never come back."

Violet threw the knife in the flickering flames. "Damn you," she sneered. "You aren't Matt." She took in a deep breath. "I know who you are. You promised you'd stay away from us!" she screamed, causing the other children to rustle uncomfortably in their sleep. "I thought you agreed that Love was stronger than Hate!"

"Promises are cheap, little girl!" laughed the Force, emerging from Matt's body. It fell limply to the ground. "I can't believe you trusted me! And for your stupidity, you will pay! I'll kill him, I'll kill you, I'll kill your precious little sister!" she boomed, causing the children and their Digimon to awaken in a state of panic.

Violet and Mimi rushed to Matt's dead form. "Where is he?" screamed Mimi.

"No matter!" the Force laughed. "He's as good as dead now!"

"No, he's not." A familiar voice interrupted them. Matt sat up shakily, much to the two girls' happiness.

The Force's embedded eyes opened in outrage. "Now I really _will _kill you, you stupid little boy!"

"You won't!" Violet cried, flinging herself in front of Matt. A black lightning bolt shot toward her, piercing her heart. She fell backward, barely conscious.

"Oh my God!" screamed Mimi, rushing to Violet's side, holding her sister in her arms. A wave of gold spread from Violet's feet to her lavish lavender hair, and a golden aura surrounded her entire body.

A voice thundered from the sky, but it was godly and peaceful. Mimi recognized it from her past lifetime, a true friend he was…a majestic golden eagle Digimon called Goldemon.

"You've been told many times, you evil Force," he rang out, "that Love is more powerful than Hate. I'm turning Violet back into a Digimon, because that is what she wishes in her heart and so she can get rid of you, once and for all."

The Force shrank back as Violet's lavender, sparkling aura returned, and shimmering wings sprouted from her back. Opening her maximized, sparkling eyes, she shout out her pale arms toward the Force. "Vaccuum Enery!" her tinny, small voice rang out, echoing through the clearing.

All of the Digi-destined watched in awe as their crests glowed bright gold, and their Digivices shot out multicolored rays toward the massive evil.

"No! You can't do this!" the Force cried weakly.

"Yes, we can," Goldemon told her calmly, appearing and perching his talons on a tree branch. As the shadow dissolved into millions of particles, he turned toward Mimi.

"Are you going to join your sister?" he asked her.

Mimi shook her head hesitantly. "I think I'll stay here, like I am," she said. Her angelic sister kissed her cheek and floated in the air, her violet glow stronger than ever.

"Take good care of her for me, Matt," she said. "I wish to stay in my true form. My job is to look after you now." Her voice was whispery and light. "I love you both," she said.

Matt and Mimi watched her descend in the night sky. Matt, knowing they'd never truly be together again, put his arm around Mimi.

"I _did _make a promise, didn't I?" he asked her, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess you did."

The dark clouds separated to reveal a sky of twinkling, bright stars, reminding Mimi of the first time she saw them…emerging from a Digi-egg in a place called Primary Village.

"I'm gonna miss you, sis," she told the sky, as Goldemon spread his beautiful golden wings and, letting out a shriek of victory, flew up in the night air.

~

Afterword

Phew. Yep, it's done. The trilogy is over. Not what you expected, huh? Well, don't worry about it, the Violetmon thing may be done with, but I'm still gonna keep on writin' Digi-fics. :tear: Oh my God, I just realized that my trilogy is over…I think I'll go cry. Not really. I'm gonna miss you, Violetmon. If you wanna review this, feel free to, just don't flame me TOO badly, okay? Thanks.

Abi


End file.
